Moments in a Relationship
by cocafreakshow123
Summary: Reader x Various Khr characters Request Status: Open
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi I'm a new writer and this is my first story and I would appreciate nice comments and critiques. Do not flame Please I'm fragile. If your a new Beta and your willing to be my partner please PM it would be nice to have a Beta. I'm not expecting anyone experienced it can even be your first time being a Beta. I would actually prefer if you were a new Beta so we can learn and experience together.

Okay so this is my drabble series of Tsuna and Giotto x reader stories.I'm making one because I can't find any in the fanfiction archive so please enjoy. My first drabble series with Tsuna.  
>Facts<br>(N) means name  
>(LN) means last name and thats it for know.<p>

"Don't leave me" cried a sleepy Tsuna who's first words are inchoherent."Tsuna wake up or I'm sicking Reborn on you and I'm not going to feel remorse" said a really cranky (N) "Gimme five more minutes (n)" "Dammit Tsuna wake up you hobo I'm not getting a beating from Hibari just because you can't get your butt out if bed" said (N) a bit jealous of Kyoko afterall Tsuna even dreams about her thats just not fair. "Ya know what Tsuna peace I'm leaving you to Reborn today I'm tired.

(N) Thinking (while walking to school)  
>Maybe I should confess to Tsuna<br>No I know he likes Kyoko he will reject me and then everything will be awkward I might lose him as a friend even if I want more I won't push. (N) thought sadly

Tsuna's mind  
>"(N) don't leave me. You're my best friend I need you don't go" cried Tsuna imaging (N)'s back towards him walking away saying her heart is tired of being in a one sided love,<br>Bam!  
>"Baka Tsuna get out of bed you've got five minutes to get ready" "Hiiiieeeeeee I'm late Hibari's going to kill me crap crap craapppp"!<br>"Herbivore you're late I'm going to bite you to death" . "Uh hey Hibari look over there said a very nervous Tsuna Hibird's making babies.  
>Lo and Behold he actually turned with the newly arrived opening Tsuna ran past Hibari and accidently tackled you.<p>

Tsuna being so unlucky met lip to lip with you landing on the floor wrapping your legs around his hips. Strangely enough Tsuna enjoyed the sensation but him being so dame he pushed that feeling aside thinking you did not like dame guy's. You on the other hand was happy yet sad at the same time Tsuna kissed you but not on his own accord your mind was clustered with thoughts like it's the perfect moment to confess say I love you dammit.

Apparently in your jumbled thoughts your lips let out a light whisper of I "love you Tsunayoshi I really do" and Tsuna heard you to his reaction was jumping up blushing furiously and running to his class. Leaving you very confused following him to homeroom for class thinking about why he was blushing not knowing that he heard you whispering you loved him.

Tsuna's mind  
>(N) loves you a girl loves you, do you love her<br>Maybe but I love Kyoko  
>She's sweet, pretty, smart and kind all in a package.<br>on the otherhand (n) Is beautiful, funny, good at cooking, kind, like's me, beautiful eye's and hair and smile and face and everything.  
>Ding, Ding, Ding<br>I think we have a winner  
>Wait who's the winner cried Tsuna Duh it's "(n)" you love her for everything her attitude and all and she already knows your in the mafia and doesn't care when you told Kyoko it was the exact opposite.<br>Well I guess, Just confess to her you nitwit. Ok (blunt much)

Back to the Outsideworld  
>Tsuna passed you a note saying he wanted to talk to you after school on the rooftop about something agreed of course never one to reject your crush. As luck would have it when you went up to the rooftop Tsuna was already there blushing furiously and fumbling with his top."Tsuna what do you have to say to me". "(N) I heard you say you love me this morning is it true or am I hallucenating. "Well its true Tsuna I did not expect you to hear me though said you scratching the back of your head nervously while lightly blushing. "Well (n) I have to tell you something too I love you to would you be my girlfriend". The last sentence he said brightened your day.<br>" I hope This lasts forever!

DONE  
>AN r&r please and any betas out there please pm me.


	2. Moment of stupid Tsuna's

"Sorry (y/n), can I take a rain check? I'm sort of busy right now... I'll make it up later; I promise," babbled a really desperate Tsuna.

"Okay, Tsuna; it's fine. We can do it next week," you said. You held the phone, trembling.**_But we can't do this again, it's our five year anniversary_**. After Tsuna hung up, you immediately called up one of your best guy friends; Enma Cozato.

"Hey, (y/n),how is it going? a happy voice responded.

"Enma, Tsuna canceled our anniversary date again," you rasped out sounding like your about to bawl your eyes out.

"Wait, what? Isn't this the fifth date in a row? I think he's cheating on you. After all, he could still be in love with Ryohei's younger sister,ah,what was her name, Kyoto Roko... oh, ah, Kyoko" said Enma, his voice taking a darker tone the longer he talked."He wouldn't,would he? You broke down in tears when you heard Enma say that."When we started dating, he said he stopped worshipping her," you said, doubt colouring your voice.

"You know what, (y/n), believe what you want. "Let's go to the Cheesecake Factory near my house for some comfort food and boyfriend-dissing," said Enma.

"Okay, meet you at three in front of the shop."

You hung up the phone and changed into the outfit you were planning to wear during your anniversary date with Tsuna.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWVWVWVW

"What should I say to (y/n) when we go on our next date? Apologize about how horrible I am for cancelling again,or send her a bouquet of flowers with a letter?" said Tsuna under his breath."I can't believe I had to cancel again! I know my reason was good, but still, couldn't Gokudera pick a better day to start a fight with Hibari and lose?" said Tsuna out loud, annoyance colouring his voice along with worry.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVW

Cheesecake Factory  
>You looked stunning - well, other than your puffy eyes, red nose, and blotchy skin you looked stunning. After all, you could look no less if you were wearing an outfit you prepared for your anniversary. When you and Enma headed inside,he ordered a table while you sniffled beside him, ignorant to the perverse stares the waiter has been sending you for thirty minutes You and Enma were complaining about Tsuna and Fong's sucky habits, like how Fong never wore regular clothes and Tsuna never remembered important dates, your cake arrived, along with Enma's chocolate truffle cake.<p>

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWWVWVWVWWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWWVWVWVWV

While Tsuna was walking Gokudera back home. For twenty minutes, all he could hear was his Guardian apologizing profusely to him because Tsuna missed his date. Three minutes past while Tsuna was walking Gokudera back home with Gokudera, he walked past the Julie and Katou. They called after him and Gokudera, inviting both for tea to the open café across the street from the Cheesecake Factory. He agreed with only one thought in mind: Gokudera will shut his yap if he's eating food.

While Julie ordered the food, Tsuna looked across the street, and voilà! (Y/n) was there with a mystery man looking absolutely stunning in her dress, laughing happily and slapping his forearm repeatedly.

When the mystery man fed (y/n) something off her plate , he ("Tsuna") started growling possessively, earning odd looks from his table mates. He clenched his hand as (Y/n) bent to bite the food from the fork, smiling happily. A bit after (Y/n) ate food from his fork, she hugged the mystery man, laughing again. Right then Tsuna was experiencing violent thoughts of shanking the man that was touching, no, hugging his girlfriend. After the mystery man wrapped his arms around (Y/n)'s shoulder blades, successfully completing the hug.

Tsuna stood up and left the table to get back his girlfriend. When he jaywalked to the Cheesecake Factory across the street he finally realized that she were not hugging Enma, but you rather crying into his chest.

Tsuna pulled (Y/n) out of Enma's arms and immediately asked what was wrong. When (Y/n) finally looked up to the person who pulled her from Enma she immediately tried to leave. "Keyword" tried if it wasn't for Tsuna's arm around her waist. Slowly, after a bit of prodding from Tsuna, she mumbled the reason you were crying.

"It's because today was our anniversary, and you canceled again. I wanted our anniversary to be nice, and -" she returned to her sobbing self.

After five seconds of thought, he realized he was the reason she was crying and carried her outside potato style.

The moment he stepped outside, he held you to his chest and apologized for all his misgivings and the mistakes he made. After (y/n) stopped crying, she kissed him on the lips softly and nuzzled back into his chest.

When you nuzzled back into Tsuna's chest he realized you forgave him for his misdeeds he leaned down and kissed you for every tear you shed because of him.


	3. Chapter 3

You were a florist, and a simple one at that. The only special thing about you was that you sometimes decorated Mafia balls. The day you met Giotto Vongola Primo was pure chance with a bit of good karma mixed in. He went with Damiano, the Chivarone boss, so he could help him with his new ball. You had good recommendations from some of your ex-clients, so Damiano wanted to see you to talk to you about a job.

When Giotto walked in he must have seen replace the strangest sight: a small girl on the floor with her face in a bouquet. It must have been quite a comical sight for Giotto. After all, one rarely sees such a thing in the Mafia world. The sight didn't last long, however, as you scrambled to your feet the moment you saw Vongola Primo and Chivarone Primo.

The moment you stood up and regained your bearings, you introduced yourself to the two men. Damiano started talking to you about a job proposal, and you immediately agreed to the proposal when he showed you the paycheck.

An hour later, Damiano suggested that you visit the ballroom in order to get a couple measurements for your decorations, but both you and the Chivarone Boss could not find a time when the two of you where available together.

After hearing your and his friend's troubles, Giotto offered to take you to the ballroom instead of Damiono. He had the excuse of knowing it just as well as Damiano, being close associates and all.

Both you and Damiano agreed to the proposal and set up the date for two time. Giotto, glad he could be of help to his friend, went back to standing behind the Chivarone boss. By the end of the deal, the Chivarone had taken quite a liking to you and invited you to come to the ball. Of course, you being you, you adamantly refused. Using the excuse that you did not have appropriate attire for a ball, and you would embarrass him by coming in common clothing, you defended your position,though in your mind you cursed yourself for having such weak excuses.

Giotto, likely quite bored standing there while you and the Chivarone boss made agreements, chose to let his sadistic side run rampant when he heard your pitiful excuses. So, with boredom controlling his actions, he made another offer. "You can go dress shopping with my Mist Guardian's wife, Elena. I'll pay for you," he said with a gleeful smirk.

You tried once more to weasel out of it. "No, no, I can't make you pay for my clothing! You're already doing me a large favour by opening your schedule to show me the Chivarone ballroom," you said desperately. "Nonsense, I can't let such a beautiful maiden miss a ball she herself decorated. You must come." Defeated with Giotto's pointed logic and Damiano's puppy face in the background , you disdainfully agreed to a night of wearing painful feminine clothing. Even though you agreed you winced at the idea of wearing a corset again, last time you wore a corset it felt like your guts where going to come out.

Giotto himself could not be more pleased, and set the day for you to go shopping tomorrow. With only a bit of will left, you tried to push the day off to later, but Giotto won quickly with his clear cut logic. Desperate to at least ruin his day as he had ruined yours you cried, "Lord Primo must come as well to accompany me shopping."

After realizing what you had yelled, you were of course horribly embarrassed and started blushing. Giotto was laughing at you behind his palm while the Chivarone in the background was left to his own nefarious devices. Giotto agreed to your request distractedly and both you and he were surprised at his response. You offered Giotto your hand, saying, "Well, I'm very glad you're coming with me, Mr. Vongola."

Giotto now regretting not thinking his answer through shook your hand while trying not to grimace at the idea of shopping, though a bit of a grimace peeked through his face anyways. "It's a pleasure to go with such a beautiful maiden," He said.

The moment the two men were out of earshot, you complained to your plants while reaching for your watering can, "This Giotto man is very pushy. not in the slightest bit charming really" you said to your plants even though it sounded more like you were convincing yourself. "He acts nothing like the Boss of a Familia with his flirtatious way of talking," you said, shaking your head disdainfully. "How will he get a wife with his personality?" "Really." You sighed as you put down your watering can and tried to push the irritating man out of your thoughts.

$&$&$&$&$&&$$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&)&))&)&)&)&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Giotto was tired. He had met an interesting yet annoying young woman who kept trying to weasel out of going to Damiano's ball. If Damiano invited a girl it would be common courtesy to agree, even if she did not have a dress, and dammit, if he was going to attend a stuffy ball filled with overly dressed old men, so would she.

The girl was a conundrum, a mystery. She was not charmed by his good looks, nor did she blush at his obvious compliments. That fact irked him for some reason. Usually he would appreciate it if a girl did not flirt with him, but with that girl it really irked him. She even smirked at him. She didn't smile flirtatiously; you smirked obliquely, what lady smirks! Giotto went to bed that day feeling irked, trying to push that irritating girl out of his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

You were a new transfer student, and sent to the Disciplinary Committee to hand in some paperwork. When you handed the paperwork in, Kusakabe saw a flaw in your information inside one of the boxes you wrote DC committee for club activity, to get you to correct it he sent you to the head office. While you were walking there, you saw very small bloodstains on the floor. You got curious and followed them, deciding not to go to the head office.

When you reached the end, you saw a rusty blue door. It opened to a long staircase. You had pushed the door open and started to climb the stairs when suddenly you heard singing.

The green that trails Namimori

Not large, not small, middling is best

Always unchanging, vigorous and gallant

Let's sing together, Namimori Middle School!

Shining like the morning dew, the Namimori School

Ordinary and usual, middling is best

Always fighting, vigorous and gallant

Let's smile together, Namimori Middle School!

Your and my Namimori

Common and enough, middling is best

Always together, vigorous and gallant

Let's walk together to Namimori Middle School!

((reborn. wikia wiki/Namimori_Middle_School_Anthem) SOURCE))

It was a very light sound in the beginning, but when the second verse came, you realized it was the Namimori anthem. You hummed along to the last verse, not knowing the words, and continued up the flight of stairs. When you reached the top, you realized you were on the forbidden roof of the school and tried to hurry back downstairs, but you turned back when you realized that there was a large amount of blood on the handle of the door.

You went back to the stairs slowly, fear showing in your steps,thinking you might witness a murder or something else excessively bloody. Scared you might get caught in something scary, you opened the door, holding your large chunk of paperwork in front of you as a very weak protection. Coincidently, it ended up smacking right into the face of Hibari Kyouya, who was about to head down the stairs at the time.

Realizing you just smacked somebody in the face with paper, you immediately started apologizing when Hibari took the papers out of your hand and started reading realizing this large, foreboding man was the head of the DC committee, you tried getting your papers back. After a bit of futile struggling, the man said, "Herbivore, you are a new transfer student, am I correct?" You did not respond until Hibari grabbed your wrist and started squeezing it.

"Yes, I am a new student," you said, trying to keep a straight face but not succeeding.

"To pay for breaking the rules, either you will join the DC committee, or I will bite you to death."

"Wait! First of all, what do you mean bite me to death? And second of all, I don't want to join a committee filled with suspicious Yakuza looking teens, and, and "..." You trailed off, not wanting to finish your very insulting sentence to an obviously violent man.

Hibari let go of your wrist, turned around, and went back to his spot on the rooftop. While he

was walking back to his spot, you saw his arm bleeding. You, being a considerate person, grabbed onto Hibari's arm before you could think twice, took out your pack of band-aids, and placed several on the large but shallow cut Hibari had. Hibari did not thank you. You left the rooftop feeling both indignant for helping him and disrespected for not being thanked—until you heard the same voice that sang the Namimori anthem. You left the rooftop feeling less insulted, with your cheeks slightly heated.

Thank You Thank You

Helping my Master

Thank You Thank You

You're really nice (I would guess that this should be "You're Really Nice" to match the rest of the song.)

Thank You Thank You

He Really Likes You

A/N

To: Queentha-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

The three unladylike things you unknowingly do that made a suave Italian boy love you.

The way you drink alcohol.

The first time Reborn met you, he was being hit on by a lady ten years older than him who was trying to make him drink wine from her cup. He didn't do it, of course. Reborn knew what she was aiming for: an indirect kiss with the world's best hitman. It sickened him to see a married woman be so pushy. When he got out of the hag's clutches, he made for the balcony, where he first met a beautiful woman holding a Vongola-brand white wine bottle with no cup.

Reborn wondered how you where going to drink it if you had no cup. Then he saw something so unladylike that he almost choked. You, a well-dressed, obviously rich woman, chugged a whole bottle of wine in six minutes. That was a interesting sight to see! When you noticed him, you tried to divert your embarrassment elsewhere by offering to get another two bottles and hold a drinking contest. Reborn agreed to your challenge, which was the first step to a very interesting relationship between a independent woman and a suave man.

How you walk in pencil heels.

Personally, Reborn loved this one because wearing heels was the only time you were willing to cling onto him and show him your vulnerable side. The first time you wore pencil heels was the first time you fell on Reborn. Reborn took his chance and sneaked a kiss on your cheek while you where defenceless, wrapping his arm around your waist to keep you from falling. Of course, the reality of grabbing your waist was to feel you up and show the men in Vongola you were his girlfriend and no longer single of course, specific people cough,Skull,cough did not get the memo.

You later found those reasons out and did not let Reborn touch you for a punishment lasted approximately six hours since Reborn thought he did not deserve to be punished so severely.

How you fight.

This one is self-explanatory: who doesn't like a fierce woman? Reborn liked it whenever you sparred with him, because he saw a lot of your faces and emotions that he rarely sees, because you are a hand-to-hand specialist, he sees a lot of your unseen curves in battle. That is the actual reason Reborn likes the way you fight.

Okay, your boyfriend is a pervert, but he has his moments like that one time when he stopped Skull from hitting on you or when he left his mission to comfort you when your sister died. All in all you love his

A/N

To: Stone Lily

Thank you for your request please send in more I really appreciate them and keep your comments going they make my day.

Review and submit requests please.


End file.
